Fiery Emotions
by SailormoonxSonic
Summary: When Kagome takes a visit to the Hikawa Shrine, she bumps into the beautiful priestress named Rei. Not only with their looks, but their priestress abilities are similar.
1. Chapter One

It was a normal day with a usual sunny climate; At least that's what Kagome Higurashi thought of it since Inuyasha and the gang had caused her grades in school to drop like anvils. Since it was already summer vacation, her mother told her that she couldn't go to the fuedal era until her grades improved, therefore she was placed into summer classes.

"I'm sure they'll be ok," Ms. Higurashi assured her daughter. Kagome was standing in front of the Ancient Bone Eater's Well, looking inside it of it curiously, wondering what her friends were doing at this moment. Mainly Inuyasha had wanted her to return, but the priestress's mom was serious about her education.

When she walked away from the well, came Kagome's three best friends, named Yuka, Ayumi, and Era.

"Kagome,wanna go with us to the Hikawa Shrine?" asked Eri.

Sure, her mom didn't mind if she left with her friends, since they were also taking summer classes.

"I heard the Hikawa Shrine has some lucky charms, and even love potions! Everyone from school has been going to it," explained Yuka.

Lucky for them, they seemed to be happy, but Kagome was stressed about being unable to help Inuyasha seek the jewel shards. Not only that, but...she just plain wouldn't get to talk to him.

Kagome's mouth stayed closed; she couldn't think about both what her friends were saying and the status of everyone in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome,what's wrong?" asked Ayumi.

"You haven't said a word since we found you," added Eri.

"Nothing.I'm fine guys," Kagome finally let the words escape from her mouth. When Kagome and her friends walked up the stairs, they noticed a young woman standing by a dark skinned, pint sized priest.

"Hello, ladies! How can the Hikawa Shrine help you? Would you like some lucky charms,or some love potion maybe??" The old man started talking away, trying to flirt with these four beautiful girls.

"Grandpa..." the girl standing by his side complained in an annoying tone. Her grandpa's flirting always got on her nerves, so she simply had a sweatdrop on her head.

Finally the old man stopped.

"Oh yes. I forgot to introduce ladies can call me Mr. Hino ,and this is my grandaughter, Rei."

Kagome and her friends looked at her. Her hair was long and raven black, while her eyes were solid serious purple. Her beautty couldn't be denied.

"She's so pretty. I love her hair," said Yuka. For Kagome, she was sensing some power from this likewise, Rei could sense power coming from Kagome. Her aura was light purple, and she knew it wasn't originally hers. It was almost as if her powers were inherited or transferred from another soul.

"What is this spirtiual energy I'm sensing?" Rei thought to herself.

Right when the ESP miko was about to speak, a evil youma came out of nowhere, scaring Kagome's friends off, and making Rei's grandpa run scarily inside of their home.

Kagome didn't know what this type of creature was, but still it reminded her of the demons she and her friends faced off together. She looked over at Rei and noticed the girl wasn't frightened by this. Rei would do about this would have transformed, but she did't want to take any chances of having anyone recognize her secret identity. Quickly, Kagome decided to look for the closest object and throw it at the youma, but Rei beat her to it by pulling out her spiritual ward stickers.

"EVIL SPIRIT,BEGONE!" With that, the youma yelled in pain and transformed into black dust.

Wow..."thought Kagome, as she watched the dark ashes of the defeated youma blow away in the wind.

"I didn't think there were people here who knew how to kill demons. I wonder if this girl would happen to know anything about the feudal era."


	2. Chapter Two

"My name is Kagome," she greeted Rei with a friendly smile. Rei smiled back, but then begun to give Kagome a serious long stare.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome looking confusedly as Rei snapped back into reality.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Staring is a bad habit of mine,"reasoned Rei with a swetadrop on her forehead.

"So,where do you live?"Rei changed the subject.

"Oh, just a few blocks away from you, I think," Kagome answered with an unsure tone.

"Well, that's fine. Do you want to come over sometime?"Rei asked. The priestress was positive about her plan, but seeing that Rei invited her a guest wasa surprising. So were the both of them this eager to learn how they each got their spiritual powers?

Minutes later, Kagome was leading Rei back to her family's home, and when the passed the family well, Rei noticed the doorway and stopped in her tracks.

"What's that building over there, Kagome?"

Kagome also placed her eyes on the well room, but started stuttering when she talked.

"Oh, nothing, it's our garage,"Kagome tried motioning Rei to continue walking past with even another peek.

"A garage?" thought Rei, looking back at it with utter suspicion.

"Mom! I brought a friend over!" Kagome shouted clearly from outside.

Her mom came out and introduced herself to Rei.

"Hi.I'm Kagome's mom. This is Kagome's grandpa, and here's her little brother,Sota," she told Rei in a happy was glad that Kagome had brought another friend, so she could get her mind off the fuedal era, hopefully.

Rei looked at Kagome's family,and smiled."It's nice to meet all of you."

Kagome's mom led the girls into the house,and before Kagome followed them,her brother to the side."You're friend is hot,"he told wasn't amused by what he said at all."Shut up,Sota!"she whispered,going into the little brother made a face."Well,it's the truth."

"Kagome,you and Rei can wait in your room until dinner is ready,"said Kagome's mom."Ok,Mom,"replied Kagome.

Kagome sat on her bed,while Rei was studying her new friend's started thinking about the fuedal ear again,and got a sad look on her noticed this girl's expression"What's wrong?"she asked looked up at her new friend quickly."Oh,nothing."

The young priestress knew she was lying."It's look like you miss you need help,you can ask me.I'm a expert in love,"Rei explained,smiling at nodded and got up to look at herself in the she kept looking deeper and deeper,she saw Inuyasha's face and quickly turned her face to the mirror,and saw nothing."That was creepy,"she thought to herself.

15 minutes later,the dinner that Kagome's mom made was done,so her and Rei went to go eat."This dinner is delicious,,"said Rei thanking,her."Why thank you,Rei,"replied Kagome's mom.

After they ate dinner,Rei walked out of the front door."It was nice meeting you,"said Kagome's mom and grandpa."See you tomorrow,"said Kagome."Bye,Kagome,"replied Rei.

When the priestress went back to the Hikawa Shrine,she tried looking into her fire to see what it would show her about the Higurashi wasn't giving anything clear to her,so she decided to go back and she left though,she would leave a note for her her door,she left a note that said"went to go check something out".

So she headed for the Higurashi Shrine after that.

It was almost midnight,and Kagome couldn't felt as Inuyasha and the others were calling her at the same time,she couldn't leave because if she did,then her mom would do something drastic,like probably get someone to block off the well,or probably put her in more summer school it was hopeless for her."I'm just going to get this summer over with,then get better grades when school's back,and then I can return to them,"she thought to herself.

Rei on the other hand,went inside the room,where the well was."So this is where I sensed the energy from."She walked up to the well,and looked into was black and priestress couldn't understand what it was for."Maybe I should jump in."So,she made sure she had her transformation pen,and jumped in.


	3. Chapter Three

At around 10:00 p.m.,Rei had snuck to the room with the Higurashi well."I sense energy from here too,"the priestress thought out wasn't sure on what to do next,so she looked deep inside she saw was darkness and emptiness.

Then suddenly it changed to blue,and something pulled her in."AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"she screamed,as her voice ,she wasn't being pulled she was floating through a blue portal, to the fuedal era."Where am I being taken too?"

Then finally everything turned white and she appeared,climbing out of the she got out,she looked around."What is this place?"Rei wondered,putting her hands on her priestress decided to walk around,and see if she could find someone who could tell her where she was.

After 20 long minutes of walking through the forest,she finally reached a figured maybe one of the villagers would let her stay for the ,there was only one house that Rei could tell had someone awake,by seeing a light through the window.

So she walked up to that specific house,and kindly knocked on the she didn't know was that the villager of this hut would soon befriend the door opened,it was a old lady,in the same outfit as Rei's." it alright if I stay for the night?"Rei asked the old woman.

The old woman studied this girl for a minute before she let her in."How come I sense energy from this girl?"

Finally,she answered Rei's question."Sure."So Rei stepped in,and the old woman closed the door behind her."There's already a blanket made on the floor for you,"the old woman said to Rei."Thank you,"the priestress replied,as she took of her sandals,and got under the blanket covers.

The old woman sat back in her chair,and studied Rei again."So,what brings you here,child?"

The priestress turned her eyes to this old woman and started telling her everything from when she met Kagome to how she ended up here."A well?"the old woman asked with was surprised about this because she didn't think anyone else would figure out about the well but Kagome.

Since Rei had figured out about the fuedal era though,the old woman decided to trust her."My name is this place is known as the fuedal era."Rei had become interested in what Kaede just said."Child,what is your name?"Kaede asked her.

"My name is Rei,"the priestress answered."So if this is the fuedal era,then isn't it before the time I'm in?"

"Yes,it is,"Kaede said back."And there are some things you must know too."So the old woman went on what was in the fuedal era,including Naraku."So,Rei,that is why you must be careful."

Rei was listening to Kaede,but she was a sailor scout!She had nothing to be afraid of!However,she didn't want to let this old woman know she was worried about was getting back home."Kaede,can you tell me how I can get back home?"

Not like they were the same,but Kaede had kind of hoped for Rei to be Kagome's subsitute for she could'nt interfere in this girl's destiny."You simply go the way you came,"she said to Rei.

"Oh yeah,"replied the priestress,remembering how she climbed out of the how to get back home,she laid back down and closed her eyes."Goodnight,Kaede."the old womangot up from her chair and into her blanket also."Goodnight,Rei."


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning,the priestress woke up,and walked outside,and noticed that the whole village was looked around and saw people carrying wood,fish,and women were talking,watching the was a peaceful enviroment."Rei,come over here,"said Kaede,walking from Rei's old woman led Rei to a pond,that was east of the sat down on the grass,and told Rei to do the same."So,Rei,what do you think of our village?"she asked girl turned her head back at the village,then turned her face back to Kaede."I think it's looks peaceful,"she replied to the old woman.

"Yes,our village is that 's what makes it so nice,"Kaede explained to the priestress,looking back at the village looked up at the sky,thinking about friends probably read the note on her door and became thought of this made Rei feel sad,because she hadn't really wanted to leave away from them.

Rei started thinking about the that moment she wasn't sad could now go back to her friends,continue her destiny as a senshi,and pretend that she never found this place at ,she said goodbye to Kaede,and started for the well.

"I'll finally be back with Serena and the others,"Rei thought to herself."And I can forget about this whole era thing."Right after the priestress said this,two wolf demons came out of nowhere and grabbed her,then put her in a potato when Rei was about to return to her friends,her home,she gets made her upset."Hey,let me go!Rei cried out,as they tied the bag up,and ran off with her back to their clan.

So when they two wolf demons reached their clan,they let Rei out of the potato sack."Finally!I almost couldn't breath in that thing!"she thought to eyes were on her,and she looked back at the leader of the group,Kouga,walked up to the priestress."Who is this girl?"he asked his all shrugged their shoulders,knowing nothing at didn't like where this was going,so she pulled out a magic spell."EVIL SPIRIT,BEGONE!"she shouted in anger,aiming the spell right at Kouga's head.

At first,the wolf demon thought this wouldn't affect him when it got on his Rei,stood there,quiet,chanting to herself,so then the magic spell turned into flames."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!WHAT THE HELL!!"Kouga shouted in pain,as he jumped into a pond,letting the water get rid of the he got back out,Rei had already did her transformation yell."MARS,STAR POWER!!"

The rest of the wolf demons just stood there,surprised at this girl's power to make their leader had became pissed by Rei."Don't just stand there!GET HER!!"So the rest of the clan did as they were Mars had this in her hands."MARS FIRE,CELESTIAL,SURROUND!"she cried out,as fire rings flew everywhere,making some of Kouga's men jump in a crazy manner,and they all gave up,and ran back inside their caves."This girl is crazy!"said one of Kouga's knew she had won,so she ran off,still towards the simply stood there,and watched her go off."Kouga,aren't you gonna go after her?"asked one of the wolf was in fact mad at this senshi,but he wanted to tell Inuyasha about it first."No.I won't do anything yet,"he replied to the wolf demon."I want to get her at the right time."

So the wolf demon leader and his men went back into their caves,recovering from what just occured."I know one thing,"Kouga said to his friend."That girl looks like Kagome..."


	5. Chapter Five

So Rei continued walking back towards the well, so she could hopefully return to the present. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang stepped into Kouga's territory. When Kouga noticed the group, he ran up to them. "Hey, where's Kagome?" the wolf demon asked Inuyasha. Him and Inuyasha always argued wether it was over Kagome or fighting Naraku. "She isn't here," Inuyasha told Kouga in a rude tone. The half demon and his friends started walking past Kouga, but Kouga stopped them. "Wait. I think there's something you should know. There's this girl that has fire powers, and she looks like Kagome."

When Inuyasha heard that last sentence, he started thinking about his girlfriend, Kagome. Inuyasha decided to set aside their hunt for the jewel shards and search for this girl that Kouga told them about.

"Well, tis place wasn't what I thought it would be," said Rei as she was walking towards the well, looking she actually reached the well,she took a few more looks at everything."I wonder what everyone will think when I tell them where I've been,"Rei kept thinking to herself.

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha and his friend came from out of no where. Rei sensed Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala, so she quickly pulled out 5 magic spells,and threw them towards Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"EVIL SPRIT,BEGONE!" she shouted in anger. The young priestress was in fact angry because she was so close to getting back home,but Inuyasha and his friends had stopped her from that. Inuyasha and the others dodged Rei's magic spells and ran towards her. "Tell us who you are!" snapped Inuyasha, grabbing Rei by the neck. Rei wasn't the one to keep in a hold. She was fierce and smart, so she kicked Inuyasha from behind and pulled out another magic was about to throw it at the half demon when something flew towards her.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" shouted Sango, who had thrown her boomerang at Rei. It was too quick for Rei to dodge so she used her arms to block the blow. "Uuhh!" Rei yelled in pain, as she fell to the ground. When she got up, Inuyasha and his friends had already surrounded her. The young priestress had no other choice but to transform again. she wasn't planning on it, but now it was necessary that she used it."MARS STAR POWER!"

So after Rei had transformed, a battle had started. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" the fire senshi shouted out as she aimed towards Sango. But Sango moved out of the way, and decided to let Inuyasha take care of Mars. So Mars shot another flame, and this time it was at Inuyasha. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha hollered back, sending a blow to deflect Mars's fire. The wind scar and fire ignite were equal, but then the wind had overcame the fire,and continued towards the fire senshi. Mars thought she would be able to outrun this wind attack, so she turned around, and unfortunately, it hit her back,causing her to fall to the ground and become unconcious. She had become really weak, and detransformed back to normal.

When Rei slowly opened her eyes, she realized that was back in Kaede's hut. The first thing she asked herself was how she ended up back in Kaede's hut. Kaede herself knew that Rei would ask her why she was back here, so she came in from outside to check on her,and found her awake, laying on the floor. "You were unconcious, so Inuyasha and his friends brought you back," the old woman informed Rei.

"Who is Inuyasha?" Rei asked Kaede getting up to sit in her bed. But as soon as she got up, she felt her back ache, so she quickly laid back down, with a look of uneasiness in her face. "You need you to rest," Kaede told the young priestress. "Here, you look exhausted. Try to sit up and drink this tea," Kaede added, grabbing a cup of herbal tea from one of her shelves. She knew that it hurt Rei to sit up, but she had to drink the herbal tea somehow. So Rei sat back up, trying to ignore the pain, grabbed the cup from Kaede,and took a sip.

"Are you ok, miss?" Miroku asked as he entered Kaede's hut, checking on the young priestress. Rei grew mad at just seeing the monk in her presence, after their battle,so she pulled out another magic spell. But she felt a sharper pain in her back. "Rei. He is not your enemy," said Kaede, calming down Rei. Rei trusted this old woman, so she listened and put away the small paper, with a angry look on her face.

"Let me explain," Miroku said to Rei, feeling guilty for the battle. He told Rei about how they were after Naraku, and how they always battle demons that come from the evil Naraku himself. "So when we heard about you, we didn't know what to think. You could say we tried to be precatious," Miroku concluded. Suddenly the monk's womanizing had kicked in.

"Maybe after you're all better, you would like to bear a child with me." he asked while grabbing both of her hands. Rei grew mad at that instant. Rei having a baby? "Let go, you pervert!" she snapped as she snatched her hands away from the perverted monk. Miroku looked down with shame. But it was normal for him to get turned down like that.

"Rei, lay back down now. Your injury should take a few days to heal," Kaeded told Rei, cutting into her conversation with Miroku. Rei laid back down ahs she was told, but in her mind she was confused and frustrated.

"A few more days?" the young priestress thought to herself. She didn't want to wait a few more days. She needed to get back home now. But then again, she didn't want to go walking by herself, with a injured back, and have something else happen to her, so she just stayed laying down, and thought about how long it would really take the inury on her back to heal.

"Hey, Miroku! Come on! We have to get moving!" Inuyasha said, sticking his head through Kaede's door. When he noticed Rei laying down, he started at her for like two seconds, and the young preistress stared back, then they both took their glances off of each other.

"Goodbye, Kaede," Miroku said to her, leaving the room. "Farewell, Miroku," the old woman replied watching him leave out.


	6. Chapter Six

The last time Rei had seen her friends was when they were all at school. They were all worried sick about her. There battles against Queen Beyrl's youma's weren't even the same with Rei. So Serena just knew that there had to be something wrong.

"Rei wouldn't just disappear like this," blonde-haired girl spoke to her friends. Her and the others were all sitting on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine with their heads down,when Rei's grandpa opened the front door and noticed them.

"Oh,hello girls. There was something that Rei left on her door. I think you should go see what it said," the old man told his grandaughter's friends. So they all walked inside the Hino home and walked up to Rei's house to see what Rei's Grandpa was talking about. And so they found the paper that said "Went to go check something out".

"What would she need to possibly check without us?" Serena asked, in a concerened tone. Serena's eyes started watering up, and she looked down. Mina noticed her friend's face and comforted her by putting her hand on her shoulder. "Serena, it'll be ok. Rei is smart. I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Mina assured her blonde-haired friend.

Deep down she knew that what she was saying wasn't all true. Rei could've told them about what she went to go to. They were a team, so they always needed to keep each other informed of anything. Not like what the young priestress was doing, leaving to some different era with informing her friends.

So her companions all decided to search the whole city for their friend, no matter how long it took, no matter how dangerous it was. They just wanted her back.

So Rei's back had healed and she restarted her journey to the well, to return home. But Kaede asked her not to go alone, so Inuyasha and his friends had went with her this time, to make sure nothing happened.

"So, you're from the present time also?" Sango asked Rei, as they were walking towards their destination. Rei knew could tell that Sango and the others were nice, even though there was that battle they had, so she decided to stay nuetral towards them."Yeah, I am," Rei replied to Sango.

Shippo had his mind on how him and the others had attacked this young priestress, almost killing her. "Were still sorry for almost killing you," he said to Rei in a apologetic tone. Rei looked back at the fox demon and smiled.

"It's ok, Shippo" Rei smiled at the little fox demon. "If I were you guys, I would've done the same thing."

All of Inuyasha's friends except walked faster to catch up to Rei. "Wether they are good or bad, if they attack us, then we'll get them," Miroku said to Rei. Rei nodded at the monk, and then looked back at Inuyasha, thinking he would say something or at least apologize for the battle. But because of Inuyasha's personality, he didn't say anything to Rei. When he noticed her looking at him, he frowned at her. "What are you looking at?"

Rei didn't like the half demon's attitude so she turned back around and continued walking. Inuyasha wasn't worried about paying attention to Rei right now because his mind was filled with questions. He was thinking, "How did Rei get here, and what happened to Kagome?"

So about half an hour later, the group had reached sight of the well, and Rei started moving a little faster then everyone else. She was glad to know that she would go home to her own time and reunite with her friends. But unortunately, Rei's hopes had been crushed again.

Naraku's demon Kagura appeared in front of the group on her usual giant feather and looked straight at Rei."Kagura!What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a frustrated tone, placing his hand on his Tetsiaga sheath. The half demon had become frustrated because it was bad enough that Kagura was also on the jewel shard hunt.

"Naraku wants me to capture this girl," the wind sorceress replied,getting off of her giant feather.

Inuyasha knew that Rei anxiously wanted to return back to her era, so he decided to attack Kagura full force. "Rei, don't move..." Inuyasha told Rei. Instead of listening to the half demon, Rei ran past Kagura towards the well. She was tired of this nightmare.

As a matter of fact, she didn't care about the fight that was about to occur. Right when the young priestress thought she made it, Naraku had appeared right in front of her. "So, you've found the girl, Kagura," the demon said to his minion.

Inuyasha had became frustrated that Rei tried running off when he specifically told her not to."Leave her alone! Fight me!" he said to Naraku, rushing towards him with a Wind Scar. "WIND SCAR!"

he yelled out and sent a scar towards Naraku, but like always, Naraku blocked the half demon's attack with a purple shield. Naraku found this humorous.

"Inuyasha, so persistent...I advise you to stay out of my way." The evil demon threw poisonous shards at Inuyasha. "Damn!" Inuyasha snapped, covering the attack with his sword, and getting sent into a tree. Inuyasha's friends jumped in the battle with their attacks, but they failed too.

"Looks like you failed again, Inuyasha," Naraku snapped, reaching towards Rei with a giant vine. Rei started running towards Inuyasha, but the vine was too quick so it grabbed her foot and made her fall. "Ah!" the young priestress cried out.

Naraku's vine started pulling her back, meanwhile Inuyasha ran towards her. "Let her go!" Inuyasha barked at Naraku. "DANCING BLADES!" Kagura yelled out, sending wind blades at Inuyasha. Those made him move back away from Rei, giving Naraku more time. "Damn it," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Finally Naraku had Rei, disappeared. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled in a furious tone, barely slicing the evil demon before he disappeared. Inuyasha crouched to the ground after that, thinking about how Rei dind't listen to what he told her. "Why didn't she listen to me?" he thought to himself. Then he stood up and ran off towards where he knew Naraku's base was.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out. However, Sango and Miroku both knew that it was best for their friend to follow Naraku and save Rei. "Well, I guess I'll head off too," said Kagura floating off on her usual feather. "Kagura!" Miroku yelled out, wanting to fight her. After that the four remaining heroes decided to follow Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter Seven

Inuyasha blasted through the front door to Naraku's hideout,and busted through the wall. "Naraku, come out and fight!" Inuyasha barked,running down the halls.

Rei was tied up to a wooden pole with rope, while Naraku was holding her transformation pen. After I turn you into a demon, you won't even need this little stick anymore," Naraku laughed. Rei grew angry when he said that. She didn't wanna turn into a demon! "We'll see about that!" Rei shouted at Naraku, trying to break free from the wooden pole. After she said that, Naraku threw the transformation pen far away to his left.

"Damn," Rei thought to herself, mad that Naraku threw her pen away. How would she escape now?? Suddenly Inuyasha appeared from the right of her and Naraku. "There you are!" he said fiercely, rushing towards Naraku. While him and Naraku were duking it out, Rei knew this was her chance to think of an escape.

"Ok, think Rei. What options do you have?" Then the young priestress got an idea. "That's it!" she thought happily. So she hopefully pulled out another magic spell, and stuck it to the rope that her hands were tied to. Then chanting the special words,she made the rope burn up and dissolve."Yes! It worked!" she said in her mind. So then the young priestress bent over to untie the ropes from her feet.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was holding Naraku off, until he split the evil demon's body in half. But, like always, Naraku's heart was somewhere else, so he was able to put his body back together.

Finally Rei started rolling closer to her transformation pen, but Inuyasha came in and grabbed her up. Right when Rei was about to reunite with her only real weapon, amd Inuyasha ruined it. "What are you doing?" Rei screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know that Rei had made a plan, so he fussed at her back. "Coming to save you!" he said to her back. A few minutes later the half demon and Rei were away from Naraku's hideout, and Inuyasha put Rei down. "I was trying to grab my pen so I could leave!" Rei snapped at Inuyasha.

"Would you rather have something happen to you?" Inuyasha yelled back at Rei. "If I would've left you there, you would've been beat up for sure." Rei was brave for a 14 year old. She didn't like how Inuyasha was talking to her either. "I'm not afraid of him!" the young priestress told Inuyasha.

"You don't understand why I need that pen, do you?" Rei looked at Inuyasha with a frustrated face and waited for him to answer back. But Inuyasha didn't bother arguing anymore,so Rei just walked off back to Naraku's hideout. "What's wrong with him?" the young priestress thought to herself.


	8. Chapter Eight

So when Rei returned to the hideout, Naraku wasn't there. Rei didn't sense anything at all. "Hm, that's strange...oh well," she shrugged, beginning to look for her transformation pen. And there it was, in the same place as before. "There!"she thought to herself. "Now I can get out of this nightmare."

Now was the fuedal era really a nightmare, or did it just seem that way to Rei? She didn't even want to think about it. She just wanted to return home. But suddenly, someone appeared behind her. "I thought you weren't coming back," Rei said in a rude tone to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew Rei didn't expect him to show up, so he made an excuse. "No, I came to see if Naraku was back," Inuyasha lied, looking the other way with his arms crossed.

"Hm, so he does care about my safety," Rei thought to herself. "Let's go," Rei said to Inuyasha, starting to walk past him. "Hey, I lead the way!" Inuyasha said in a bickerish tone. Rei giggled a little bit, and Inuyasha didn't see why the young priestress did this. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked Rei. Rei realized that was just how Inuyasha was, and nothing would change it.

Finally Miroku and the rest of the group caught up with Rei. "Rei!" Shippo yelled out, running up to her. "Are you alright?" the fox demon asked her." Rei smiled down at Shippo knowing that he and the others were worried. "Yes, I'm alright," Rei told Shippo. So Shippo stepped back a little and his friends came up to Rei. "Did Inuyasha defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked Rei.

"No, I didn't" Inuyasha replied, standing by Rei. Everyone just stood there in silence and then suddenly Rei decided her decision. "Well, I have to return back home. It was nice meeting you all," Rei said in a straight foward tone.

Unfortunately for Rei, she didn't know that she really was taken as Kagome's substitute. Inuyasha's friends were so used to Rei being there, so they all looked down. Rei realized what was going on and looked down too. She hadn't meant to disappoint anyone. It was just she needed to really get back home. "I'm sorry, everyone," said Rei as she started walking past them. Shippo turned his eyes to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can't do you do something?"

Inuyasha stood there and watched Rei walk off,then he saw her turn around and take a final look at everyone. They all looked back at her then turned their heads down. At that moment Rei tried to just think about why she needed to leave, then she actaully left. She stood there for a minute, then climbed inside the well and leaped in. After that, Inuyasha and his friends stood there with the same glum faces. Inuyasha had actually grown kind of mad about Rei's leaving.

"Well fine, she can go ahead and leave like that then!" he snapped, leaving the area. His friends turned around and were surprised by this. "Hey! Where are you going?" Shippo asked the half demon. Miroku and Sango both knew why Inuyasha was leaving. "Don't worry Shippo, he just needs some time alone," said Sango. Shippo nodded and watched Inuyasha run off in the distance.

When Rei had returned to the present era,it was 5:00 pm. Her friends were in front of the Hikawa Shrine,still pondering on what could've happened to their friend. Then to their relief, Rei had appeared in front of them. "Rei!" Serena cried, running up to Rei and hugging her tightly. The others joined in and all cried. "Where have you been all this time?" Luna asked, walking up the group.

Everyone went inside Rei's house to talk about her disappearance. "So that's why I was gone," Rei said in a sad tone. She realized that her being gone was not a good thing to do. It was always her destiny to help the sailor scouts, and she almost put a guy in the way of it. Tears started coming on out Rei's eyes, and her friends all looked at her. Serena put her hanf on Rei's shoulder and tried cheering her up. "Rei, I know you've been gone for a while, but it wasn't your fault...you just,fell in love..."

Rei's tears went away and she started blushing. "Huh? No,it can't be that..." Rei replied, wiping her tears off. Mina also saw why Rei had done what she did. "It's ok Rei, really. So what's this Inuyasha like?" Mina asked Rei, smiling. All of Lita and Ami joined in on hearing the answer, but Rei didn't wanna talk about. Hearing Inuyasha's name made her grow nervous.

"Ummmm...he's alright I guess.." Rei said in a nervous tone. "Alright, guys, leave Rei alone! She doesn't wanna talk about it! Serena shouted at Mina and the others. The room got silent, and Serena's friends grew confused. "Serena, that's not like you...are you feeling alright?" Mina asked her. Serena had a sweatdrop on her head and she looked at everyone. "I'm alright, you guys. I just think we need to let Rei have some time alone."

So Rei's friends left her house,and the young priestress was in her usual room where she tried to look into the fire for answers. When she looked into the flames, she saw Kagome laying on her bed,crying. She had missed Inuyasha so much...and this made Rei feel guilty. "Should I go back?" Rei asked herself, still looking into the flames. Then Inuyasha's face appeared. He was sleeping inside a hut with the others. Rei couldn't help but smile a little bit. She missed that half demon.

So then the flames in the room died out, and Rei got up to go inside her bedroom and sleep.

"The next morning, Rei went to school not paying attention at all. She had her mind on the fuedal era. Then when she walked back home it was the same thing. When it came time for her and her friends to have their study group, she couldn't even focus. "Rei, if you'd like, we can do this when you feel better," Ami said to Rei. Rei felt the one to blame now. "No, it's alright, Ami," the priestress replied, trying to sound normal.

But her friends could see it. She had fallen for Inuyasha. And she wanted to see him again, but her destiny as a senshi was holding her back. But was her job to protect the Moon Princess worth that much? Was it really worth not seeing someone you had feelings for? Rei didn't have time to think about these questions. She decided what she wanted do now. "I'm going back."

Serena's eyes got big and then she smiled when she heard this. She was happy for friend. From Serena's point of view, she believed that if you loved someone that you should tell them. And that no matter what the situation is you shouldn't just give up. She was with Darien, so she understood how Rei was feeling. And Rei's other friends had felt the same way.

As for the cats, they thought differently. "But Rei," said Artemis. Mina looked at her pet with a reassuring look. "Artemis..she'll be fine." Deep down Artemis knew Rei would'nt desert them. The young priestress was just what might be called lovesick right now. Too worried about Inuyasha when she has a job to do.

So it was settled. Rei would go back to the fuedal era and make up with Inuyasha. But there was something she forgot. What if Kagome noticed her go into the well?


	9. Chapter Nine

So when Rei returned to the hideout, Naraku wasn't there. Rei didn't sense anything at all. "Hm, that's strange...oh well," she shrugged, beginning to look for her transformation pen. And there it was, in the same place as before. "There!"she thought to herself. "Now I can get out of this nightmare."

Now was the fuedal era really a nightmare, or did it just seem that way to Rei? She didn't even want to think about it. She just wanted to return home. But suddenly, someone appeared behind her. "I thought you weren't coming back," Rei said in a rude tone to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew Rei didn't expect him to show up, so he made an excuse. "No, I came to see if Naraku was back," Inuyasha lied, looking the other way with his arms crossed.

"Hm, so he does care about my safety," Rei thought to herself. "Let's go," Rei said to Inuyasha, starting to walk past him. "Hey, I lead the way!" Inuyasha said in a bickerish tone. Rei giggled a little bit, and Inuyasha didn't see why the young priestress did this. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked Rei. Rei realized that was just how Inuyasha was, and nothing would change it.

Finally Miroku and the rest of the group caught up with Rei. "Rei!" Shippo yelled out, running up to her. "Are you alright?" the fox demon asked her." Rei smiled down at Shippo knowing that he and the others were worried. "Yes, I'm alright," Rei told Shippo. So Shippo stepped back a little and his friends came up to Rei. "Did Inuyasha defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked Rei.

"No, I didn't" Inuyasha replied, standing by Rei. Everyone just stood there in silence and then suddenly Rei decided her decision. "Well, I have to return back home. It was nice meeting you all," Rei said in a straight foward tone.

Unfortunately for Rei, she didn't know that she really was taken as Kagome's substitute. Inuyasha's friends were so used to Rei being there, so they all looked down. Rei realized what was going on and looked down too. She hadn't meant to disappoint anyone. It was just she needed to really get back home. "I'm sorry, everyone," said Rei as she started walking past them. Shippo turned his eyes to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can't do you do something?"

Inuyasha stood there and watched Rei walk off,then he saw her turn around and take a final look at everyone. They all looked back at her then turned their heads down. At that moment Rei tried to just think about why she needed to leave, then she actaully left. She stood there for a minute, then climbed inside the well and leaped in. After that, Inuyasha and his friends stood there with the same glum faces. Inuyasha had actually grown kind of mad about Rei's leaving.

"Well fine, she can go ahead and leave like that then!" he snapped, leaving the area. His friends turned around and were surprised by this. "Hey! Where are you going?" Shippo asked the half demon. Miroku and Sango both knew why Inuyasha was leaving. "Don't worry Shippo, he just needs some time alone," said Sango. Shippo nodded and watched Inuyasha run off in the distance.

Yes, it was probable that Kagome might notice Rei going back into the well. But Rei didn't think of that. Not to mention Serena the others had decided to spy on Rei and follow her. "Serena, I don't think Rei wnts us to do this," Ami said to the others. She was always the one who didn't want to be bothered in such stuff. Mina was with Serena in this though. "But Ami, I wanna see Rei's boyfriend. He might be cute," Mina replied. Ami had a sweatdrop on her forehead and so did the cats. "Well, it woudln't hurt," added Lita, also with a sweatdrop.

So Rei had finally reached the Higurashi Shrine. She walked up the steps and noticed Kagome in the distance. She was sweeping the ground for her mother. "Oh, hey Kagome," Rei said to her. "Kagome looked up and noticed the priestress standing in the distance, so she walked up to her. "So what's up?" Rei asked Kagome. "Well, I still haven't got to talk to my boyfriend," Kagome replied with a sad expression on her face. She was still going to summer school

"Oh, I'm doing alright," Rei answered to Kagome, with her hands behind her back. She obviously wasn't herself, but she didn't want to let Kagome know. "Well, me...I'm still sad because it's been weeks now since I've seen my boyfriend, " Kagome said back to Rei. She was still going to summer school. And her mom had blocked up the well entrance with a wall, so there was no chance at all for Kagome. All Rei could think when Kagome said that was, well, tough luck for you.

So the young priestress just told Kagome that it was good to see her again and she said she had something to do so she left. But she had thought of a plan also.

So later that night, at around 10 p.m., Rei went back to the Higurashi Shrine and transformed into Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" she yelled out as she burnt down the wall covering the well entrance with her flames. It was a good thing no one heard Mars shout her attack, at least that's what she thought. There actually was someone who was woke up.

So Mars walked swiftly into the well room and jumped into it like usual. But this time it didn't let her pass to the fuedal era. "What's wrong?" Mars thought to herself. She didn't see why it wouldn't let her in now. But there was no time to think. The person who had woke up figured out that the well room was opened, and so they also entered the room .Mars's heart started beating very quickly. She didn't know what to do except crouch down and hope she wasn't spotted. Just when she was so close to returning to make up with Inuyasha...

But to the senshi's luck, the well started glowing a bright blue, and it let her pass to the fuedal era. "Huh?" said the person who had entered the well room.

When Mars's returned to Inuyasha's world, everything was the same as it was when she had first arrived. It was nighttime, and Inuyasha was probably staying in Kaede's hut like he always did. So Mars started walking and then the unexpected had shown up. It was Kagome...

"Is that you,Rei?" Kagome asked the sailor scout as she climbed from out of the well. Mars knew this was it. Kagome had figured it out. So she turned around with a guilty expression on her face and looked straight at Kagome. "Yes, it's me Kagome. I've been coming here too..." Mars explained to the teenager. And she also explained how she came upon the well and how it seemed interesting to look in it.

But Kagome didn't care about any of that. Not only was she feeling surprised that someone else had figured out about the well, but since she still wasn't allowed to come,and the fact that Mars could probably be stealing Inuyasha away from her, even though she kind of already did. At that moment Kagome couldn't think of any other option but to take Mars out of the way. "Leave, or else," she said to Mars in a low angry tone.

It was too late for that. Sailor Mars had already made her mind up to see Inuyasha. She had feelings for him and that was that. She wasn't going let anything change that even if it was someone like Kagome. "No, I'm not leaving," the senshi said back to Kagome. That remark had made Kagome grow even more angry and decide to make Mars leave by force. "Fine then," Kagome snapped, grabbing her bow and fixing to aim a arrow at Mars.

Sailor Mars couldn't believe this for a second. Was she really going to do this, over someone who probably didn't want her anymore? "Well," Mars thought to herself," I'm not going to just sit here and let her kill me." So Mars decided to defend herself against Kagome. Kagome let go of the arrow and watched it fly towards Sailor Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted as her fire blast slammed into Kagome's arrow. This caused an explosion and made the two girls fall backwards. Then to their surprise, the guy that they both wanted had appeared behind Mars.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried, with another arrow already aimed at Mars again. "Inuyasha!" Mars yelled happily, turning around to look at him. But unfortunately, Kagome's arrow slipped out of her grasp and went straight for Rei's back. "Rei!" Inuyasha yelled out.

But it was too late. Rei had gotten stabbed in the back with Kagome's spiritual arrow, and cried in pain. It was even worse since she had been injured in her back from earlier. "Rei!" Inuyasha cried as he saw his new woman cry in pain and land on the ground.

It was horrible. Kagome was mad at Rei, but she hadn't meant to kill her since Inuyasha was here. She started to back away in a scary matter, and Inuyasha glared at the young teenager.

"Kagome, why did you kill her? Was it because of me?" Inuyasha asked, looking down in a furious tone. Then the half demon clenched his fists, and started walking towards Kagome. "Kagome, go back to your own time. I don't want to see you ever again."

When Kagome heard this it had felt like her heart shattered into millions of pieces. Inuyasha had hate for her now? Kagome was in total shock about this. So, she just looked at Inuyasha once more, and started crying. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome apologized, bursting into tears.

Then the others had arrived. "Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out, noticing the dramatic scene. Then the small fox noticed Rei still laying on the ground with Kagome's arrow in her back ."What happened to Kagome!?!" Miroku asked, rushing to Rei. Sango and Kilala joined him and all surrounded Rei.

"Kagome shot her in her back with her arrow," Inuyasha anwsered, still furious at Kagome. Miroku and the others all turned their eyes to Kagome with shocked faces. "Kagome, why would you do such a thing?" asked Sango. Kilala nodded with Sango and went to sit by Rei. Then she started to lick the young priestress's face like a dog. Kilala had taken a liking to Rei so that's why she decided to do this.

Kagome realized she wasn't wanted, since she had taken someone's life, so she hopped into the well without saying a word. Inuyasha was glad that she was out of his presence. And all of a sudden, Rei started to wake up. "Inu...yasha..?"

Inuyasha looked at Rei and shouted in surprise. "Rei!" he ran to her side and pulled the arrow out of her back. "Are you alright?" Sango asked, watching Inuyasha pick her up and help her stand up. Rei was glad to see everyone again. "Yes....I'm fine," Rei replied, with a smile on her face. Then her friends all smiled. They were so happy that she was ok. And not only that, that they saw her return. Rei had become a good companion to them.

"We should take Rei to Lady Kaede's home," Miroku stated. Inuyasha nodded and picked Rei up and held her. Rei blushed a little, not knowing why Inuyasha picked her up the way he did. "You don't need to walk. You're still injured," he told Rei. Rei was happy that he still cared about her, so she leaned against him. "Inuyasha?" Rei asked her boyfriend. "Yeah?" Inuyasha replied, looking at her while they were still walking.

"Thanks, for saving me again." When Rei said this Inuyasha smiled. He had remembered when she said that once before, when he saved her from Naraku's hideout. "Your welcome, Rei."


	10. Chapter Ten

So when Rei returned to the hideout, Naraku wasn't there. Rei didn't sense anything at all. "Hm, that's strange...oh well," she shrugged, beginning to look for her transformation pen. And there it was, in the same place as before. "There!"she thought to herself. "Now I can get out of this nightmare."

Now was the fuedal era really a nightmare, or did it just seem that way to Rei? She didn't even want to think about it. She just wanted to return home. But suddenly, someone appeared behind her. "I thought you weren't coming back," Rei said in a rude tone to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew Rei didn't expect him to show up, so he made an excuse. "No, I came to see if Naraku was back," Inuyasha lied, looking the other way with his arms crossed.

"Hm, so he does care about my safety," Rei thought to herself. "Let's go," Rei said to Inuyasha, starting to walk past him. "Hey, I lead the way!" Inuyasha said in a bickerish tone. Rei giggled a little bit, and Inuyasha didn't see why the young priestress did this. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked Rei. Rei realized that was just how Inuyasha was, and nothing would change it.

Finally Miroku and the rest of the group caught up with Rei. "Rei!" Shippo yelled out, running up to her. "Are you alright?" the fox demon asked her." Rei smiled down at Shippo knowing that he and the others were worried. "Yes, I'm alright," Rei told Shippo. So Shippo stepped back a little and his friends came up to Rei. "Did Inuyasha defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked Rei.

"No, I didn't" Inuyasha replied, standing by Rei. Everyone just stood there in silence and then suddenly Rei decided her decision. "Well, I have to return back home. It was nice meeting you all," Rei said in a straight foward tone.

Unfortunately for Rei, she didn't know that she really was taken as Kagome's substitute. Inuyasha's friends were so used to Rei being there, so they all looked down. Rei realized what was going on and looked down too. She hadn't meant to disappoint anyone. It was just she needed to really get back home. "I'm sorry, everyone," said Rei as she started walking past them. Shippo turned his eyes to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can't do you do something?"

Inuyasha stood there and watched Rei walk off,then he saw her turn around and take a final look at everyone. They all looked back at her then turned their heads down. At that moment Rei tried to just think about why she needed to leave, then she actaully left. She stood there for a minute, then climbed inside the well and leaped in. After that, Inuyasha and his friends stood there with the same glum faces. Inuyasha had actually grown kind of mad about Rei's leaving.

"Well fine, she can go ahead and leave like that then!" he snapped, leaving the area. His friends turned around and were surprised by this. "Hey! Where are you going?" Shippo asked the half demon. Miroku and Sango both knew why Inuyasha was leaving. "Don't worry Shippo, he just needs some time alone," said Sango. Shippo nodded and watched Inuyasha run off in the distance.

Yes, it was probable that Kagome might notice Rei going back into the well. But Rei didn't think of that. Not to mention Serena the others had decided to spy on Rei and follow her. "Serena, I don't think Rei wnts us to do this," Ami said to the others. She was always the one who didn't want to be bothered in such stuff. Mina was with Serena in this though. "But Ami, I wanna see Rei's boyfriend. He might be cute," Mina replied. Ami had a sweatdrop on her forehead and so did the cats. "Well, it woudln't hurt," added Lita, also with a sweatdrop.

So Rei had finally reached the Higurashi Shrine. She walked up the steps and noticed Kagome in the distance. She was sweeping the ground for her mother. "Oh, hey Kagome," Rei said to her. "Kagome looked up and noticed the priestress standing in the distance, so she walked up to her. "So what's up?" Rei asked Kagome. "Well, I still haven't got to talk to my boyfriend," Kagome replied with a sad expression on her face. She was still going to summer school

"Oh, I'm doing alright," Rei answered to Kagome, with her hands behind her back. She obviously wasn't herself, but she didn't want to let Kagome know. "Well, me...I'm still sad because it's been weeks now since I've seen my boyfriend, " Kagome said back to Rei. She was still going to summer school. And her mom had blocked up the well entrance with a wall, so there was no chance at all for Kagome. All Rei could think when Kagome said that was, well, tough luck for you.

So the young priestress just told Kagome that it was good to see her again and she said she had something to do so she left. But she had thought of a plan also.

So later that night, at around 10 p.m., Rei went back to the Higurashi Shrine and transformed into Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" she yelled out as she burnt down the wall covering the well entrance with her flames. It was a good thing no one heard Mars shout her attack, at least that's what she thought. There actually was someone who was woke up.

So Mars walked swiftly into the well room and jumped into it like usual. But this time it didn't let her pass to the fuedal era. "What's wrong?" Mars thought to herself. She didn't see why it wouldn't let her in now. But there was no time to think. The person who had woke up figured out that the well room was opened, and so they also entered the room .Mars's heart started beating very quickly. She didn't know what to do except crouch down and hope she wasn't spotted. Just when she was so close to returning to make up with Inuyasha...

But to the senshi's luck, the well started glowing a bright blue, and it let her pass to the fuedal era. "Huh?" said the person who had entered the well room.

When Mars's returned to Inuyasha's world, everything was the same as it was when she had first arrived. It was nighttime, and Inuyasha was probably staying in Kaede's hut like he always did. So Mars started walking and then the unexpected had shown up. It was Kagome...

"Is that you,Rei?" Kagome asked the sailor scout as she climbed from out of the well. Mars knew this was it. Kagome had figured it out. So she turned around with a guilty expression on her face and looked straight at Kagome. "Yes, it's me Kagome. I've been coming here too..." Mars explained to the teenager. And she also explained how she came upon the well and how it seemed interesting to look in it.

But Kagome didn't care about any of that. Not only was she feeling surprised that someone else had figured out about the well, but since she still wasn't allowed to come,and the fact that Mars could probably be stealing Inuyasha away from her, even though she kind of already did. At that moment Kagome couldn't think of any other option but to take Mars out of the way. "Leave, or else," she said to Mars in a low angry tone.

It was too late for that. Sailor Mars had already made her mind up to see Inuyasha. She had feelings for him and that was that. She wasn't going let anything change that even if it was someone like Kagome. "No, I'm not leaving," the senshi said back to Kagome. That remark had made Kagome grow even more angry and decide to make Mars leave by force. "Fine then," Kagome snapped, grabbing her bow and fixing to aim a arrow at Mars.

Sailor Mars couldn't believe this for a second. Was she really going to do this, over someone who probably didn't want her anymore? "Well," Mars thought to herself," I'm not going to just sit here and let her kill me." So Mars decided to defend herself against Kagome. Kagome let go of the arrow and watched it fly towards Sailor Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted as her fire blast slammed into Kagome's arrow. This caused an explosion and made the two girls fall backwards. Then to their surprise, the guy that they both wanted had appeared behind Mars.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried, with another arrow already aimed at Mars again. "Inuyasha!" Mars yelled happily, turning around to look at him. But unfortunately, Kagome's arrow slipped out of her grasp and went straight for Rei's back. "Rei!" Inuyasha yelled out.

But it was too late. Rei had gotten stabbed in the back with Kagome's spiritual arrow, and cried in pain. It was even worse since she had been injured in her back from earlier. "Rei!" Inuyasha cried as he saw his new woman cry in pain and land on the ground.

"She needs a little more rest, and she will be alright," said Lady Kaede, standing over Rei, who was laying on under a blanket, to recover from her injury in her back. This was the second time her back had taken pain. Inuyasha and the gang had decided to wait outside on Rei to heal and wake up. "So I guess Kagome isn't coming back?" Shippo asked his friends. They were still recovering over from what Kagome had done to Rei, even if it was by accident.

"Well, after almost killing Rei, I suppose she won't wanna show her face around anymore," Miroku said to Shippo. And Sango had agreed with the monk . "She certainly made Inuyasha angry at her, " Sango stated, looking at Inuyasha who was leaning against the wall of Kaede's hut. "But how are we going to find the jewel shards without Kagome?" Shippo asked in a worried tone.

"We'll be able to find them without her, Shippo!" said Inuyasha. He grew fussy when the little fox had brought up Kagome's name. Deep down he knew they needed Kagome, but she had almost killed Rei, so he didn't forgive her. Shippo and the others knew why Inuyasha felt that way though. Kilala felt sorry for the half demon, so she stepped into Kaede's hut to check on Rei.

Inuyasha took a little peek also, but Rei was still sleep. "I'm gonna go for a walk," Inuyasha told his friends. Then he dashed off. "Inuyasha! Aren't you going to wait on Rei?" Shippo yelled. "Shippo, Inuyasha just needs to cool off, Miroku assured the little fox, putting his hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"And to think I still liked her," Inuyasha thought to himself with disgust. He was thinking about when Rei got shot in the back. "Rei isn't like that at all. She's... different..." Inuyasha kept thinking. Then he hopped up a tree and sat on its branch. Inuyasha noticed it was almost morning time. He watched the bright golden sun rise.

20 minutes passed, and Rei finally woke up. "Inuyasha?" the young priestress called his name, yawning. "Rei, you are awake," Kaede said. Rei noticed the old woman had been watching over her. "Oh, Lady Kaede. Do you know where the others are?" she asked Kaede. "Everyone is outside, and Inuyasha said he went for a walk," Kaede answered Rei. Rei nodded.

She had her same priestress outfit on, and she walked outside. "Rei!" cried Shippo as he saw her up. Even Kilala was happy to see Rei awake, so she walked up to young priestress and rubbed herself agaisnt her legs. "Hey, Kilala," Rei smiled down at the demon. Then she looked back up and smiled at Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha went for a walk," Miroku informed Rei. "Rei, do you want to ride Kilala to go look for him?" Sango asked Rei. Rei was overwhelmed to see that they were helping her. This made her really happy. "Aww, you don't have to, Sango," she said back to the demon slayer.

Sango knew how Rei felt about Inuyasha. So she insisted that Rei go look for him. "Really, it's ok Rei. Kilala, take Rei to go search for Inuyasha." Sango's pet nodded and turned into her demon form. Rei smiled again, and climbed on Kilala's back. "Thanks you guys, " Rei thanked her friends. "For everything." Then Kilala and Rei flew off.

Kilala and Rei found Inuyasha still sitting in the tree,so Kilala landed on the ground, and let Rei get off. "Thanks Kilala," Rei thanked the demon, petting her head. Kilala started purring, and then she flew off. Meanwhile Rei looked up at Inuyasha and walked towards the tree. "Inuyasha!" she shouted with joy.

"Rei?" Inuyasha said back in a surprised tone. He was happy to see Rei awake. He jumped off from the tree and grabbed Rei tightly without letting go. "I was worried about you," he said to his girlfriend, looking at her with a concerned face. Then he loosened his grip around her and smiled at her. "I'm alright now, Inuyasha," Rei smiled back. There was something Rei had to tell Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha?" Rei asked, almost forgetting. "Yes?" Inuyasha said in a low tone. "About me, I've made a decision. I've decided to go travel back and forth," she told the half demon. "I can't be without you, so I'm willing to come to this era even if I don't belong here," Rei continued on.

Inuyasha was happy when he heard this. "So I'll be able to see you from time to time?" he asked Rei. "Yes you will," Rei answered. Inuyasha was so glad to know he could see Rei still. So it hit him. He knew what he wanted to say. "I love you, Rei."

When Rei heard this, she was so speechless and excited that she blushed. "I love you too, Inuyasha," she said back putting her hands on his chest. Then the most wonderful thing happened to both of them. Inuyasha leaned towards Rei, and pressed his lips against hers. And Rei did the same. This was what Inuyasha had wanted all along. And from the moment Rei left the well, she realized she had feelings for him too. So they let go of the kiss, looked at each other, and started laughing. "Let's go back to my time, I want you to meet my friends," Rei said, grabbing Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha nodded and so they both went to the well.

"They shouldY be here any minute now," said Rei, in her school clothes, looking at her watch. Her and Inuyasha were in front of her house standing in front of the stairs. Then Rei could see them. "Hey guys! It's Rei, and I think its her boyfriend!" cried Serena, rushing to her black haired friend. After that it was just Rei's friends talking to the half demon, seeing what he was about. "Hey, do you have a friend where you come from?" Mina asked the half demon. "What's with the dog ears?" Serena asked, looking directly at Inuyasha's ears. Rei wasn't really planning on her friends to know that her boyfriend was a half demon.

"Don't worry about it Serena," Rei suggested to her. Serena had a sweatdrop on her forehead and nodded.

So from there on, things worked out for Rei. She and her friends were still on top of getting closer to defeating Queen Beryl, and for Inuyasha and his friends they had found a more jewel shards. Just to save drama sometimes Inuyasha would be the one to visit Rei. There was something for Rei and her friends to think about though. School! What about that!?


End file.
